


Just get together! (A gift for @iriss._.rosie on Instagram)

by Jess_creator (orphan_account)



Category: Danganronpa, Haikyuu!!, Iriss._.rosie
Genre: Bits and pieces of danganronpa, F/F, F/M, Iriss is alone forever, M/M, Managers actually get development, Matchmaking, Multi, haikyuu! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jess_creator
Summary: In this day and age, a group of children were born, each being prodigies in their field. No one knew how all of these gifted people were born in the same age. There were 16 of them, and they all grew into  very close friends, as no one else could understand them. That also explains why in public, they all gave the same fake name, "Creator". They also all wore the same mask, a blue butterfly, dancing all over their faces. They were a mystery, despite their fame.Then, one day, on his fifteenth birthday, the oldest of them all just... disappeared.One by one, when they turned fifteen, the children all disappeared.Then, one day, two of them disappeared. The Ultimate Swimmer, and the Ultimate ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕. One was Fifteen- the other was eleven.BUT THE TRUTH IS, the ultimates just wanted a fresh start. They wanted to go to school, and be normal children. They moved to Japan (where they were least popular), and hid their Ultimate identities.Welcome, Iriss Rose, to Karasuno. You're the Ultimate swimmer, so why do you want to be the boy's volleyball team's manager?"Matchmaking reasons."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome to Karasuno, Ultimate swimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iriss._.rosie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iriss._.rosie).



> AHHHH Iris I love you so much I can't! And this will probably stray from canon a lot lol. Anyway, the first chapters are just the summary in more detail, so feel free to skip them if you don't want the backstory and explanation behind her choice and what she say. I hope I write well, this is my first work. Please enjoy!

In this day and age, a group of children were all born, each being prodigies in their field. No one knew how all of these gifted people were born in the same age. There were 16 of them, apparently (Some of them had talents that hid their existence), and they all grew into very close friends, as no one else could understand them. That also explains why at contests and meetings, they all gave the same fake name, "Creator". They also all wore the same mask, a blue butterfly, dancing all over their faces, which were only shown when absolutely required. They were a mystery, despite their fame.

Then, one day, on his fifteenth birthday, the oldest of them all just... disappeared. 

Starting that day, one by one, when they turned fifteen, the children all disappeared. 

Then, one day, two of them disappeared. The Ultimate Swimmer, and the Ultimate ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕. One was fifteen- the other was eleven.

BUT ACTUALLY, the ultimates just wanted a fresh start. They wanted to go to school, and be normal children. They moved to Japan (where they were least popular), and hid their Ultimate identities. Sadly, though, they could only get into high schools, so they all waited until they were 15, then went “POOF!” ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕ liked it that way.

“So, this is Miyagi, huh. Interesting.”

The girl walked slowly up the mountain that would lead her to her new home. All 16 of the Ultimates had agreed that they would go to separate schools, to hide their secret better. Most of them agreed that they would go to Japan, with a few exceptions (Who were forced into Japan anyway.) So then began their hellish Japanese training from ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕, ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕ ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕. It was worth it, though, because all the people she talked to thought she was a local. They couldn’t believe her when she said Japanese was her third language. 

The girl stopped to take in the view from the mountaintop. They would have a five-minute walk to the new school, Karasuno. However, they were 40 minutes away from their new home, and they’d been walking for ages. It didn’t help that Iriss was carrying their entire luggage. It was a good thing their furniture had already been sent in.”

She sighed as she felt her sister tug on her sleeve. 

“IRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! We have keep walking to our new house! No time for stopping! You know the others aren’t here, and it’s not like mommy and daddy are here to help! They’ve shielded us long enough! We have to face the world ON OUR OWN!”

“Okay fine, Lavender. You’re lucky you get to go to classes online. You may be smarter then me, but mom and dad like to keep you in the same grade as me. It’s annoying, but at least you’re not in the same online class as me anymore.”

“Not my fault I outshine you at everything except swimming! I can even walk faster then you! You need swimming to live!”

“I’m carrying all of our things!”

“I thought you could handle it! How are you the Ultimate swimmer if you aren’t strong?”

“Well, how are you the Ultimate ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕? You’re way too smart! Shouldn’t you be focusing on your Ultimate a little more? Have potato chips all day? That sort of thing?”

“Shut up, Iriss!”

The younger and shorter girl blushed, and refused to say anything for the rest of walk, which just made the older one even more tired. 

As soon as they got there, Iriss located a pillow and a couch, and fell asleep.

(Poor Lavender did all the unpacking by herself)

~~~

“So this is Karasuno high school.” Iriss thought gleefully. “I’m going to start my very first day at school here! Maybe I can help some people realize their feelings again, like I did with ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕ and ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕! But I won’t have ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕’s help this time…  
Ah well, I’ll just do it without her!

As she entered the school, she noticed a big board full of posters. She stopped and read a few. They were all advertising clubs. 

“No swimming club?” Iriss thought.

Then, she noticed that there was a list of all the existing clubs in the school attached to the wall. She took it and scanned it. There was no swimming club in the school.

“Good. Only swimmers would be able to figure out my secret, anyway.”

It wasn’t like Iriss was deprived of water. She slept on a waterbed and had a large pool in her backyard (which were her only conditions for the house)

“Wondering about what club to join?”

Iriss turned around and saw a handsome man with grey hair. He was taller then her, and seemed really kind. Iriss was seduced instantly.

“Well, would you consider joining the Boys’ Volleyball team as a manager? We really need a new one. Our manager now is a third year, like me. She can’t do all this on her own! Here, take this handout.”

Iriss carefully looked over the sheet. There was a photo of each member on it, and it showed this boy as “Sugawara Koushi”. He was the club's vice president.

“Well, Sugawara-senpai, I’ll think about it.”

Iriss smiled then walked away, folding up the handout neatly and placing it in her hidden skirt pocket that ṛ̷̡̛̙̗̬̣̩̖̭̐̿̍͋͝͠e̵̛̗̩̫̱̱̾͌̒̿̌̚ͅḑ̷̍̂͂̅̅̑͆̉͝a̷̭̪̺͚̻̥̍̽͛̈́̄̍͜͜c̷̡͎̠̦̙̭̓̿̍͐̎̈́t̶͓͖̙͔̗̼͉͙̦̝͊̉̋e̷̱̺̫͔̮̰͇̒̓ḏ̶̣̭̬͓͖̯̥̋̑͋̕ had added on for her.

“These athletic people may be a threat. Don’t get too close to them. Then again, what would they know about swimming? Maybe I’ll just stay around the dumb ones.”

She walked a few steps forward, the just stopped.

“Where’s class 1-5?”

“Oh, excuse me. I know where it is. I’m in it, too!”

The voice had come from a girl with blonde hair. He had a soft and sweet voice, like she was sensitive.

“I’m Yachi Hitoka! You are?”

“Iriss Rose. It’s nice to meet you!”

The two of them turned and walked to their class together, talking all the way.

~~~

It was break time at school. That meant that Iriss could get meat buns. She sprinted down the mountain, bought two meat buns, and sprinted back up in record time. No one even noticed she was gone-

“Rose-san! How do you run so fast! Anyway, I stay with you? Everyone else is scary!”

Rose sighed and smiled as she went to a clear area. Yachi followed her, obviously far too scared of everyone else.

They talked as they ate together, enjoying each other’s company. When they were finished, they went upstairs to their next classroom. Their happiness was soon interrupted by two people arguing. Iriss recognized then from the boys’ volleyball team picture. She took out the handout and showed a very scared Yachi their image.

“Azumane Asahi, 3rd year, and Nishinoya Yuu, 2nd year.”

Yachi and Iriss looked from the photo to the boys. In the photo, they were smiling happily. She couldn’t believe that in real life, Nishinoya was screaming at Asahi, telling him to come back to the boys’ volleyball club. Iriss wondered how these people seemed so happy there, like they belonged there. Just the way she felt about swimming.

All of a sudden, Nishinoya DESTROYED SCHOOL PROPERTY. The vice principal started shouting at him.

After staring for some time, Yachi pulled Iriss away from the scene.

“We shouldn’t be here.”

~~~

Iriss turned around, a slip in her hands. She was applying to be the manager of the boys’ volleyball club.

“I’ll bring those two back together again.”

A faint smile could be seen on her lips. 

Then, from behind her, she saw a boy with orange hair skipping down the hallway. He opened the door without taking any notice of her. Inside, a hot boy with black hair was practicing something. The human tangerine looked surprised to see him there. Then, at the same time, they both shouted

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

Iriss just stared, in shock. This team would be a handful, wouldn’t they?

But it would be worth it to bring those two back together.


	2. Rivals can be your friends, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iriss finds another reason to support the boys' volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, but hope you enjoy anyways! Updates are going to be really inconsistent, but I WILL finish this someday. I have a conscience, you know. I also changed the way the (REDACTED) parts were written. They were covering everything up.

Did the tangerine have a rivalry with the hot raven?

Okay, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask to be the manager of something like that. Iriss didn’t even know anything about volleyball! If you asked her how to play, she’d say to put your hands into some sort of position and tossed the ball around. She turned around and walked back to the school building.

“But what about Asahi and Nishinoya?”

Iriss then paused, and very veerrryyy slowly, spun around and walked back to the court. 

Unfortunately, when she decided to open the door again, she was greeted with the two first years from earlier screaming at each other in front of the vice principal. 

Wait…

IN FRONT OF THE VICE PRINCIPAL?

Oh no. This was bad. Iriss was dying of secondhand embarrassment.

“YOU TWO BETTER STOP FIGHTING!” She shouted at them on impulse.

Everyone there paused and turned to her. There were the Vice Principal and the two squabbling idiots, but there were also three other people there, including Sugawara. Iriss recognized them from the advertising pamphlet. They were Sawamura Daichi, the club president, and Tanaka Ryunosuke, a second year.

The Vice principal took the opportunity to walk out, but not before snatching a mop of black hair on top of Daichi’s head. Iriss had been so shocked by the two idiots that she hadn’t noticed the vice principal’s baldness.

After a few minutes, Daichi broke the silence. “You heard the girl. Stop fighting. Now. In fact, if you two don’t get along, you’re rejected from the team!”

As he said that he pushed the boys out of the gym and stuck the application forms on their faces.

He then smiled at Iriss.

“Come in! You’re applying to be a manager, right? You’ve already aced the entrance test, don’t worry!”

“There was an entrance test?”

“That was a joke, don’t worry.”

Daichi held out his hand to Iriss. She cautiously accepted it, and they walked inside the gym.

“Welcome to the volleyball club. Now please hand me that form.”

Iriss gave him the form, a little scared. The older male scanned through it, and then looked at the other two and smiled. 

“Her name’s Rose-chan. Should we introduce ourselves, or did she already see the pamphlet we made?”

“She’s seen it.” Sugawara waved his hand and smiled cutely.

Was everyone is this club attractive? Like that black haired guy- wait, who were those two?

“Excuse me, Sawamura-senpai, but who were those two earlier? The tangerine and the raven?”

The third years giggled, and Tanaka guffawed loudly.

“The short one is Hinata, and the other one is Kageyama.” Daichi answered through giggles. “They played a game against each other in middle school, and afterwards, Hinata swore he would beat Kageyama in high school.

oH. That made sense. Iriss had experience with rivals herself. Before (REDACTED) left for Japan, she smiled and said:

“Someday, I’ll destroy you on an even playing ground. Someday, I’ll beat you. I’ll win.”

Iriss thought for a moment. Sometimes, rivals could be your very best friends, just like (REDACTED) and her.

“Do you think I can help out those two?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Anyway, if you read this and want to check out Iriss' Instagram now (which is @Iriss._.rosie), keep in mind that she's a ROBLOX Royale high photographer, (Yeah I can't really classify it, but that's pretty much what she is)
> 
> Follow @artistxrosie for art, if you like those better. But please support her, pretty please.
> 
> And yet again, thanks for reading!


End file.
